Recently, interest in skin has been increasing. In general, dermatologic care and procedures are expensive. In addition, since it is difficult to accurately measure or diagnose the condition of the user's own skin, side effects are often caused by using cosmetics which are not suitable for the user.
The condition of the skin can be evaluated by various factors. Factors such as skin elasticity, oiliness (or oil), moisture, and wrinkles can be some criteria for assessing the condition of the skin. You can manage your own skin if you know the accurate measurement of your skin or history of your skin.
Conventional skin measurement devices have problems in that they are big sized suitable for a clinic for skin, or in that they have low accuracy for skin measurement if they are small.
To support and enhance the functionality of such electronic devices, it may be considered to improve the structure and/or software of the electronic device.